denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Gongja
Gongja (공자, Gongja) is a character in Denma. Summary In The knight (17), she first appeared. Juwan sending her cigars and introducing guys including nobles. She has a lot of students including ㄱ (Giyeok), ㄴ (Nieun), ㄷ (Digeut), ㄹ (Rieul), and Lot. She's the undisputed greatest Quanx in the history of universe eight. Her Transcriptome is the Black Transcriptome. Biography Past In The knight (17) and (22), it reveals that she has a lot of students including ㄱ (Giyeok), ㄴ (Nieun), ㄷ (Digeut), ㄹ (Rieul), and Lot. She seals away her Transcriptome in Kuan's Fridge. The Directors of a Blank have been living with her for over five years, and meantime, something happened to her. Over 5 years later In The knight (17), the Maskless Darth Vader says the Directors of a Blank to ㄱ (Giyeok), ㄴ (Nieun), ㄷ (Digeut), ㄹ (Rieul) are students of her. The Shortest Director says Maskless Darth Vader should forget about this job. The Medium Height Director says this could actually be better, they could make her do all the work. The Shortest Director ask back who the hell would she listen to. Juwan asks he can try speaking to her. The Shortest Director says actually, if it's an outsider like Juwan, she might at least listen. Juwan says he has been greeting her every year, so if the Shortest Director just let him meet her, he'll do something. She sits in a chair, smokes a cigar, meets Juwan and the Maskless Darth Vader. She asks Juwan did come to see if she threw away his gift or not. Juwan kneels down and says she's sarcastic as always. She says as Juwan can see, she's sucking on cigars, every chance she get, so he should stop sending her these, she told him, what she needs, is a charming boyfriend. Juwan asks what about the Count that he introduced her to last time. She answers she's boring, as expected from a man who has a lot, he doesn't give a damn about the needs of anyone but himself, so Juwan should bring her a guy who's charming and not boring. Juwan says he shall look into it. She asks what brings Juwan here, came all the way here in person. Juwan tells her something. She asks so what Juwan is telling to does right now, is to fight her own students. Juwan answers it's a misunderstanding, what he's asking of her is, that she stop the unnecessary casualties that could occur from unnecessary collisions. She calls Juwan to Dodo and shouts that's the same thing, and he thought it was a good idea to say that to her so he's insane. Juwan apologizes if he came off disrespectful, but if she participate in this operation, she can use this to stop the Emperor's taunts. She stands up and tries to go somewhere and says Juwan should beat it, fuck off. Juwan says she knows she's the only one who can take on this position, because she's the greatest Quanx in the history of universe eight. The Consonant Guard ㄴ (Nieun) angry and shouts the other Consonant Guard to who it was thanks to that Lot got to become her student, if only he'd a family, that position in the White Police Guards would've been his. The other Consonant Guard says ㄴ (Nieun) to he feels like same teacher, such drastically different students, it's honestly mind boggling. ㄴ (Nieun) angry and shouts the other Consonant Guard to shut it, he told him not to compare him to Giyeok (ㄱ). Jiro says Juwan to his key is from Kuan's Fridge. Juwan asks Kuan who's the Devarim from Moab. Juwan thinks and worries about Kuan's Fridge is where she sealed away her Transcriptome, if she finds out about this, what will happen. The longest Director reads Consonant Guard ㄴ (Nieun)'s memories and he's surprised. The Shortest Director traps ㄴ (Nieun) in a wall of a prison who's with Jiro though because they going through some steps to make sure he wouldn't be able to use any Quanx abilities. The Shortest Director says ㄴ (Nieun) to he should thank his master, if he wasn't a student of her, his face would be in that wall too. ㄴ (Nieun) angry and says the Shortest Director to he shouldn't dare call out his teacher's name like that, like he arrogant lowlife Blanks know anything about her. The Shortest Director says says the Directors of a Blank have been living with her for over five years now. ㄴ (Nieun) says there's no way, his teacher would ever stoop so low to be with the likes of him. The Shortest Director says ㄴ (Nieun) to what a clueless pupil he's, he didn't have any idea what's happened to his teacher, the undisputed greatest Quanx in universe eight. She thinks she's stuck. She scratches her ear and thinks why is her ear so itchy all of a sudden, so maybe someone is talking about her. She writes a text and thinks let's see, the woman's shoulders were crying at that moment, at her reality that she couldn't have that man to herself. She bends her upper body backwards and thinks no, way to corny, what kind of reason is that to cry over, so dumb. She thinks she won't even meet the competition deadline at this pace, but she'll write as much as she can. Quanx Abilities *General abilities **Teleportation ***Interplanetary Teleportation **Memory Reading **Penetration **Partial Teleportation **Psychokinesis **Slash **Healing *Combination abilities **Dimensional Manipulation ***Dimensional Interference ***Dimensional Shield Construction Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Spoiler Main Image Spoiler Gongja's default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Spoiler Gongja's growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Forest attribute Lv 35 (Max: Lv 45), 7 stars *Character Description She's the greatest Quanx of the universe eight. She's the teacher of so many Hyper-Quanxs. She has a charisma that her student Lot couldn't even walk over her. Black onepiece Gongja skin Additional stat: damage 10% In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Gongja is a playable character. Advertisement image 1 Advertisement image 2 Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON Sacredness Attack Power: 7.68K *Skills Combination (Gongja) (콤비네이션(공자), Kombineisyeon(Gongja)) ★ Type.1 - If an opponent's life is 85% or higher, there's a 18% chance that it'll trigger. - Inflicts 133% sacred damage. - Can't be avoided. - Ground attribute damage reduction ignore. ★ Type.2 - If an enemy's life is 85% or lower, there's a 24% chance that it'll trigger. - Inflicts 115% sacred damage. - Can't be avoided. - Ground attribute damage reduction ignore. ★ Ground attribute increased by 85. ★ Skill cool time: 46 turns. ★ Permanent application of uninhabited island combat privilege. Double Combination (더블 콤비네이션, Deobeul kombineisyeon) ★ Ground attribute increased by 79. ★ Light attribute increased by 120. Lot, Gongja: If they play simultaneously, they will be activated. *Promotion 1Lv: Ground+2 Light+7: Hero's critical damage +600 2Lv: Ground+3 Light+19: Hero's invincibleness +600 3Lv: Ground+5 Light+34: Hero's attack +12% 4Lv: Ground+8 Light+53: Hero's defense +12% 5Lv: Ground+10 Light+76: Hero's critical effect +50% 6Lv: Ground+13 Light+101: Hero's HP +18% 7Lv: Ground+18 Light+129: Activate combo effect, combo+10% *Treasure Level: 1/1260 Power Up Level: 0/7 Hero: Gongja *Strengthening Attributes 1Lv: Ground+2 Light+8［Hero's critical damage +600］ 2Lv: Ground+5 Light+20［Hero's invincibleness +600］ 3Lv: Ground+7 Light+38［Hero's attack +12%］ 4Lv: Ground+9 Light+60 Shield's Strength+1000 Shield's Probability+25%［Hero's defense +12%］ 5Lv: Ground+12 Light+85 Shield's Strength+1200 Shield's Probability+25%［Hero's critical effect +50%］ 6Lv: Ground+15 Light+115 Shield's Strength+1500 Shield's Probability+25%［Hero's HP +18%］ 7Lv: Ground+17 Light+152 Shield's Strength+1700 Shield's Probability+25%［Combo+10%］ 8Lv: Ground+19 Light+193 Shield's Strength+2100 Shield's Probability+50%［50% chance to activate the shield, hero's attack +18%］ 9Lv: Ground+21 Light+238 Shield's Strength+2500 Shield's Probability+50%［Hero's defense +18%］ 10Lv: Ground+23 Light+287 Shield's Strength+3000 Shield's Probability+100%［Shield activates when first skill is activated］ *Hero's Introduction In Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON, Gongja is a playable hero. Trivia *The name Gongja comes from a Chinese philosopher and politician of the Spring and Autumn period, Confucius (Kongzi) (Kǒngzǐ)'s revised romanization of Korean, 공자 (Gongja). And the word Kongzi is Chinese 孔子 origin. It means "Master Kǒng". **Confucius has a lot of students. She also has a lot of students. **Confucius's followers compiled and wrote the Analects. She also writing a novel. *Fan arts **June 14, 2016 **June 16, 2016 - Source **July 25, 2016 **November 6, 2016 - Source **November 19, 2016 - Source **November 2, 2016 - Hyeono's fan art **December 11, 2016 **March 5, 2017 - Source **March 6, 2017 **April 12, 2017 **June 25, 2018: R-18 **February 12, 2019 **May 19, 2019 - Source **May 25, 2019 - Source **July 27, 2019 **December 31, 2019 *The Volumes' introductions mentioned her. **Volume 11: The contents of second episode 「Kuan's Fridge」 are revealed, and the third episode 「The knight」 begins, and the strongest Quanx of the universe, Gongja's activity begins! In the confrontation between the Emperor and the Conqueror, and the Blanks which are independent Quanx organizations are interfere in here, and the greatest Quanx in the universe, 'Gongja', who's hidden among the Blanks, is revealed. On the other hand, the Bureau of Inspection of the U.C.S. dispatched an ace agent 'Sharp' in order to monitor and arrest Gongja's activities. **Volume 12: What is the trace that she wants to leave in the world? The third episode, 「The knight」 begins! *In Volume 11, Gongja put her face on the cover. *The figure of her with the other Blank Director was released by Team Imitatros (Windmill) and GNFTOYZ on September 15, 2017. link (Korean) **Her dress version and Tiptoe was released by GNFTOY on February 2, 2018. These products can't be purchased. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hyper-Quanx Category:Blanks